


What's In A Field

by ladydragon76



Series: Wanting [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Ratchet's still learning.  Hot Rod's still amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Wanting  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Hot Rod  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky,  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday, Jenn!! You are epic! Oh, noes, they got a little sappy. LOL!

"Well, helloooo~, nurse!"

"I'm not a nurse, Roddy," Ratchet said without looking up from the report he was finishing. "But I do like that cartoon."

Hot Rod snickered and sauntered into Ratchet's office, pert little aft parking itself right on the corner of the desk. Ratchet fought the urge to grin as that would only encourage his pretty lover.

Not that Hot Rod needed much in the way of 'encouragement'. He reached his hand right across the desk, in front of Ratchet, and leaned over until he was very deliberately blocking the medic's view of the report. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to start locking my office door?" Ratchet asked, raising his gaze to meet Hot Rod's.

Hot Rod snickered and dipped his helm low enough to steal a light kiss from Ratchet's lips. "It's time all good little day shift medics let their apprentice take over and come home to roll around in the berth with their sexy lover."

"Sexy lover? That sounds fun, maybe I should get me one of them."

Hot Rod's optics shot wide, his mouth dropping open in shock before he affected a hurt pout. That plump bottom lip poking out only made Ratchet want to suck on it, but he resisted, smirking up at a pretty face. "Well. Now that's just mean."

Ratchet snickered and saved his work without looking at it before powering down the datapad. "Guess so. Now I have to make it up to you, huh?"

Blue optics brightened then the shade darkened toward that familiar, aroused cobalt as a slow smile spread across Hot Rod's face. "Yep! And the only way I'll forgive you is if you pound my aft through this very desk and make me scream."

"Can't be this desk," Ratchet said and abruptly stood, making Hot Rod hop to his feet and step back. "First Aid doesn't want to hear that, and neither does Mirage." Mirage, who was very grumpily recovering from a minor accident involving a patch of ice and very sturdy tree.

"Never know. They might."

Ratchet hooked his fingers into Hot Rod's collar faring and towed a very willing speedster from his office. "'Bay's yours, Aid. Keep Mirage comfy, and if he's really good, I might let him escape my clutches tomorrow."

"He will behave," Mirage grumbled from his med berth while First Aid merely snickered and tossed off a teasing salute from where he sat studying at the console.

Ratchet grinned over his shoulder as he led Hot Rod out. Once in the hall, he released Hot Rod, who bounced along, EM field singing against Ratchet's all the way to their quarters.

_Their_ quarters- something Ratchet was still getting used to but certainly enjoying. After a year of seeing one another and continuing to do well, sharing quarters was the next reasonable step. Hot Rod was so energetic, he could run circles around Ratchet most days, but he was content to snuggle on the sofa and watch television or read as well. They had common interests- something which surprised _everyone_ \- Ratchet included. Hot Rod liked a good mystery book or movie, and he had proven surprisingly adept at strategy games as well. Ratchet enjoyed their board game nights, Chess quickly became a favorite, but there were others as well. Fragger was damn good at Poker.

The moment they were in the door, Hot Rod swung himself around in front of Ratchet, pulling the medic from his thoughts with a hungry purr. One sleek speedster leg dragged up to hook over Ratchet's hip, and red hands went to that perky little aft to grip and help lift. Up came the other leg, and Ratchet found himself grinning back at the happy, bitten-lip smile he was given as he carried Hot Rod across the room to the sofa.

Hot Rod snickered as he was parked on the back edge of said couch. It left his pelvis at exactly the right height- something they had discovered by accident while too hot and ready to take the extra few steps either around the sofa or to the berthroom.

"I want it hard," Hot Rod said, voice purring, panel burning against Ratchet's own. "I want it deep."

Ratchet shivered, fingers digging into his pretty lover's hip-thigh joints as he pulled him in tighter. "Demanding, aren't you?"

"Hurt my poor widdle feewings, Ratch," Hot Rod said with a roll of his hips. "Gotta make it up to me so I feel loved again."

Warmth thrilled through Ratchet's spark, and he couldn't help but lean in and press his mouth to Hot Rod's. "You are loved, you brat."

"Prove it," Hot Rod replied with another buck of his hips.

"'Facing doesn't prove it."

"Does with you." Hot Rod wound his arms around Ratchet's shoulders and kissed him hard and sweet, tongue flicking out along the medic's lips. "Can feel it in how you move."

Ratchet shook his head, but he was smiling. Hot Rod was good for him, and he knew it. "Can you then?"

"Yep." Hot Rod's panel clicked lightly as it retracted, the heat against Ratchet's growing decidedly wet. "Do it. I'll tell you when I know."

An invitation Ratchet couldn't -and didn't want- to resist. He retracted his own panel and let his spike extend right into the waiting valve. A rather neat trick and also why they both liked Hot Rod perched on the sofa back. Ratchet groaned at the soft clutch and glide along his spike, tucking his face into Hot Rod's neck to suck at the cables.

"Mmm... Almost," Hot Rod purred and squirmed a little bring his knees higher and cross his ankles just under Ratchet's aft.

"Already?" Ratchet asked, and Hot Rod nodded.

"Move."

"Where do you get loving from hard and deep?"

"Tell you when I feel it," Hot Rod answered and kicked his feet against Ratchet's aft. "Hard."

Ratchet drew back, pleasure dragging at his spike as it glided along hot, wet, plush micromesh. "Deep," he purred and snapped his hips forward, making Hot Rod yelp and cling tighter. Ratchet set his teeth against Hot Rod's neck and bit down as his lover threw his helm back on another cry.

It was a familiar rhythm, one meant to get the job done and a nice way to start a pleasant night- or indulge in a quick break. Ratchet plunged as deep as he could with each thrust, hands tight to keep Hot Rod on his precarious perch. Every soft cry from Hot Rod drove heat through the medic's lines. Every slow drag back, every hard thrust forward, every sharp grind of their arrays set Ratchet's body aflame. He sank into Hot Rod- more than just his spike.

Ratchet reached with his field, moaning as it knit with Hot Rod's seamlessly. Lust and pleasure, need and love...

"There," Hot Rod whimpered. "Right there." And for a moment Ratchet though his lover meant the angle, that just the right sensor nodes were being stroked, but then- "You love me."

Ratchet lifted his helm, blinking as Hot Rod smiled at him, dopey and sweet for only an instant before deep sapphire optics clenched shut. Ratchet grunted and thrust deep as Hot Rod clenched tight around him, threw his helm back, and howled his release. He dragged Ratchet along for the ride, fire blazing throughout the medic's sensornet with each thick spurt of his overload until he had to let go of Hot Rod and brace himself on the couch before his knees buckled.

Hot Rod chuckled through a moan, hands moving to cradle Ratchet's helm between them. A wet kiss was smacked to white metal. "See? I can tell."

Ratchet lifted his head, smiling at Hot Rod. Fields. His emotions were in his field, but it wasn't something the medic had ever needed or wanted to pay attention to with previous interfacing partners.

"A year and a half," Ratchet murmured and brushed a kiss to Hot Rod's lips. "We've been together a year and a half, and you still manage to amaze me."

Hot Rod beamed and rolled his calipers along the length of Ratchet's spike. "That's 'cause I'm amazing. Say it."

"You're pretty amazing."

"No. The other thing."

Ratchet wound his hips around and purred, "I love you," then kissed the smile off Hot Rod's mouth. Round two right where they were would do just fine. And this time, Ratchet really paid attention to Hot Rod's field.


End file.
